American Youkai
by Lady-Victoria
Summary: A strange girl appears in the Sengoku Jidai Era and it drives Inuyasha & co. nuts! Rated R for later lemon and InuSess's Potty mouth. IK MS SessOC. R&R! CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Disclaimer and AN

Disclaimer and AN:  
  
Inuyasha & co. do not belong to me.but how I wish they did (well Sesshoumaru anyways).  
  
This story is basically a romantic comedy. There'll be some I/K, M/S involved. And for a special surprise, Sess/OC! Wanna know more? Read on and find out!  
  
- -Lady-V 


	2. Welcome to Sengoku Jidai

American Youkai  
  
Veronica couldn't believe her eyes. After years of studying the legend of the girl who crossed time (Kagome) to meet the sealed boy (Inuyasha), she was finally here in the Sengoku Jidai Era! She opened her bright blue backpack and took out her scrolls. She blushed slightly at the fact that most of them concerned a certain youkai lord. Veronica continued to read them until a sound reached her ears: the sound of a little kitsune wailing. 'Could that be.Shippou?' she thought. Veronica headed towards the sound only to come face to face with Inuyasha & co.! Suddenly a certain lecherous monk appeared by her side. Grinning ear to ear, he asked her quietly to bear his child. But it wasn't quiet enough for Sango, the fabled demon exterminator, had heard him. With a swift swipe of her ungodly sized boomerang, she floored the lecher.  
  
"Ugh! You HENTAI!"  
  
"Lady Sango, you do me an injustice to accuse me of such a thing." Veronica watched, shocked, as the lecherous monk's hand strayed to Sango's backside. Sango immeadiately turned beet red and proceeded to whack the hentai houshi upside his head. Then, Kagome walked over to Veronica.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome. Sorry about Miroku.he just hasn't learned to keep his hands to himself." Kagome then went around introducing every member of the group until she got to Inuyasha and Veronica interrupted.  
  
"And here is a hanyou who needs no introduction," started Veronica, "Inuyasha, I presume?"  
  
"Feh. What do you want, wench?"  
  
"Sit boy!" Veronica had to stifle a laugh as she watched Inuyasha turn from hanyou to pancake. Inuyasha jumped out of the hole, positively spitting with rage.  
  
"What was that for, bitch?!"  
  
"For being rude to our guest! Sit!" Veronica giggled softly as she heard Inuyasha teaching his friend Dirt some of his very colorful language. Inuyasha climbed out of the hole again.  
  
"And what was that for?"  
  
"That was for calling me a bitch, Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh. Well, sorry."  
  
"Are you apologizing?" "Don't get used to it. Feh." Inuyasha turned and jumped into the nearest tree. Kagome turned then to Veronica. "So where are you from?"  
  
"Me? Well, I'm from California."  
  
"As in the U.S.?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been reading all about you guys and just had to come and meet you. So I rigged up a time machine one day and here I am."  
  
"That sounds amazing!"  
  
"Thanks. Well, I'd better get going."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, I'm trying to find the castle of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." At this Inuyasha fell from his tree, barely catching himself before hitting the ground. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
So, who is this "Veronica" and what does she want with Sesshoumaru?  
Find out next time! R&R!  
- -Lady-V 


	3. Finding Lord Sesshoumaru

Last Time: "Well, I'm trying to find the castle of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." At this Inuyasha fell from his tree, barely catching himself before hitting the ground.  
  
American Youkai  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What? You're looking for my brother? Why? He hates humans."  
  
"Well, who said I was human?"  
  
"Aren't you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No, she's not," said Inuyasha after a few seconds sniffing the air. "She's youkai alright. But what kind, I can't tell."  
  
"Do you really want to know?" At this, everyone present almost shouted 'YES!' "Alright. I'm actually a full-blooded Inu Youkai."  
  
"But you don't have the markings."  
  
"Yes I do. They're hidden. Watch." Veronica placed a finger to her forehead and a purple star appeared there. She then did the same to her face and pink stripes appeared there and on her wrists. Her hair also proceeded to turn white like Inuyasha's.  
  
"Amazing."muttered Kagome. "But, I do have one question."  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"If you're youkai, what were you doing in the future?"  
  
"I was born in this time era, but I was cursed as a child to live in human form until my 14th birthday."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, can any of you, besides the lech, point me in the right direction to the castle of the Western Lands?" At this Inuyasha scoffed and stiffly pointed in the WESTERN direction.  
  
"Don't you know which direction West is?"  
  
"Never mind. Well, I hope to meet up with you guys again. It was very nice meeting all of you.except maybe the lech. Gotta go, bye!" With this Veronica strode off heading due west from Inuyasha & co. After the sun had set, Veronica found that she grew tired of walking. So she decided to use her demon speed. Doing such, Veronica reached the castle by morning. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru was already beginning his morning patrol. It wasn't long before she was spotted. Veronica was almost to the entrance of the castle grounds when she sensed something behind her. She whipped around quickly and found herself face to face with the Youkai Lord himself.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have on my grounds?" he questioned in a cold voice. Veronica took in his stoic nature and dismissed it, for she knew all about it.  
  
"Gomen, Lord Sesshoumaru. I wish to join your court, that is if you allow me to, great Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In truth, I am a youkai from the future and I know all about you. But I thought I would experience it first-hand." - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hmm.we're getting closer to the mystery that is Veronica. Find out more next time! - -Lady-V 


	4. Rin's New Mommy?

American Youkai  
  
Sesshoumaru could almost feel the fear radiating off of Veronica's person. He was almost wondering why she was so terrified of him if...if she was not human. And such a captivating beauty. He had not seen such since his mother had died.  
  
"From the future? Are you by any chance related to Inuyasha's wench?" He waited however patiently, yet if she did not answer quickly, he would be forced to...well, use force.  
  
"Kagome? No. My time is about 4-5 years after hers. I am only here for the reason I specified to you." 'And for that small little fact that I am totally in love with you' Veronica thought quickly, praying she didn't blush.  
  
"Alright. You may stay, but any discrepancies and I will investigate whether or not you shall remain. Is that clearly understood?" Veronica bowed once again.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Arigato." 'I must keep my eye on this one. Her aura is quite strange. It is such a blur of color that I cannot understand. What is that bright orchid color? And the silver...or the blue? I will find out.'  
  
With his thoughts resolved, Sesshoumaru led his new ward into the palace. Once inside, she was amazed at the ornate work of the walls, ceilings, and floors. Gold and a pearl-colored white were worked into almost everything. The tiles of the floor were black with gold patterns flitting across them. Everything in the house was beautiful. She couldn't wait to see the rest.  
  
Suddenly a sour smell reached her all-too-sensitive nose and she grimaced. Hiding her face in the sleeve of her pink jacket she watched, horrified as the smell got stronger and a small toad Youkai approached.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, you have returned. This Jaken is so happy to be able to greet you." "Jaken, go and prepare the room next to Rin's. This is our guest. Her name is..." Here Sesshoumaru drifted off expecting her to finish.  
  
"Veronica. My name is Veronica." Sesshoumaru noticed something he had missed before. The six-pointed star on her forehead. It marked her as a princess from the Southern Lands.  
  
"Make sure that Veronica's needs are met. Send Hikari to watch over her."  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. This humble Jaken shall do as you ask." Jaken scurried off in a flash. Veronica took a great deep breath, glad to be able to breath again. Veronica jumped as a red and orange blur attached itself to Sesshoumaru's leg. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You came back! Jaken-sama said you left because Rin smelled bad. Is that true?" As soon as her sentence was done tears filled the child's big, brown eyes.  
  
"No. Rin that would be never true." Sesshoumaru picked the child up in his arms and turned toward Veronica. "Rin, this is Veronica. She will be staying with us from now on." "Are you going to be Rin's okaa-san?" The little girl was ecstatic about the prospect of having a mother.  
  
What will Veronica say? Find out next time –Lady-V 


	5. The Real Sesshoumaru

Sess: What do you know, she actually got a review!  
  
L-V: You're not funny, Fluffums. Don't make me put you back in Nefra1's hentai closet!  
  
Sess: You don't have to be so cruel...  
  
L-V: Just do the thank you's, Fluffums and let's get started.  
  
Sess: (mumbling) I hate that nickname. Anyway, thank you to InuYoukai Princess for relighting the lamp that burns with inspiration!  
  
L-V: Wow, Sess. You get into it, eh?  
  
Sess: Just hurry up and get to the lemon!  
  
L-V whacks him on the head with her wooden katana.  
  
L-V: Such a dirty mind! Anywho, on with the story!  
  
Sess: (rubbing his head) I WILL break that katana one day...  
  
Last Time...  
  
"Are you going to be Rin's okaa-san?" The little girl was ecstatic about the prospect of having a mother.  
  
American Youkai  
  
Veronica stammered and looked to Sesshoumaru, hoping to find an answer in his eyes, yet she found only the same cold, golden gaze. She took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"Hai, Rin. I would be delighted to be your mother." A mere millisecond passed before Rin erupted in joy.  
  
"Yay! Rin has a new mommy! Can Rin and her mommy go pick flowers in the garden, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Veronica almost did a double take. Is he smiling? Odd, I was told that the Lord of the West NEVER smiled...  
  
"Of course, Rin. Take Jaken with you and we'll catch up in a moment or two." He delicately set the child down and she immediately ran off calling out for Jaken. "That was a very kindly thing to do, Veronica. But, of course that means that you will be staying here for a longer time than planned."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. How did she come to be with you?" He hesitated before softly continuing.  
  
"Her family was killed by wolves. Some of Kouga's pack, I presume. She had helped me after my arm was cut off by Inuyasha. Although, I often told her that her help was little needed, it was nice just having her around." Sesshoumaru paused as if the next thing was too painful to say. "When I was strong enough to leave, I found her. The wolves had found her too."  
  
Veronica gasped, audibly. "Oh my. Was she dead as well, Sesshoumaru- sama?"  
  
"Yes. However, I was able to revive her with Tenseiga." Veronica looked down and saw the sword at his waist. "She has been with me ever since. I often think of how must look, me walking about with a human child on my heels, but I could never find in my heart to send her away. She is...as my own."  
  
"That is a truly beautiful story, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru unconsciously ground his teeth. Veronica's voice rung like a bell in his ears, yet the –sama made her voice seem harsh and grating.  
  
"Please, just call me Sesshoumaru. The suffix was clearly not meant for your voice." Veronica blushed a furious red. Is he complementing me?? "Shall we join Rin in the garden?" Veronica's stomach rumbled answering the question. "Then again, maybe a trip to the dining hall is in order; it is lunch after all."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru. Should I go and get Rin?" Secretly, she was anxious for the moment to get away from him so that she could straighten her thoughts out. Sesshoumaru gave an 'if that's what you want to do' kind of shrug. Veronica walked out in to the gardens and looked around for Rin.  
  
"Mommy!" Rin had come up from behind and attached herself to Veronica's legs. She came around to the front and began to speak again in that rapid, excited manner. "Where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" Veronica leaned down and picked the girl up.  
  
"He's inside waiting for us. It's time for lunch. Are you hungry?" Rin wriggled around as Veronica started a merciless tickle-fight.  
  
"Rin is very hungry, mommy. What's for lunch?" Veronica stopped and decided to answer.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm starving. Let's go." She ran inside with Rin still in her arms.  
  
What's for lunch? Well, find out next chapter! Lady-V  
  
Sess: I'll tell you what's for lunch! Your head on a silver platter if you ever call me 'Fluffums' again.  
  
L-V: I wuv you, Fluffums.  
  
Sess: I hate you.  
  
L-V: No, you wuv me, too. I know you do!  
  
L-V catches Sess in a great big hug.  
  
R&R everybody! 


	6. Lunch

Sess: Oh, great. She's back.  
  
L-V: Hello, everybody! Yes, Fluffums and I are back. Back for another rousing chapter of American Youkai!  
  
Sess: Joy To The World...NOT! I'd much rather be hunting Tetsusaiga!  
  
L-V: Oh, Fluffums. Don't be a party-pooper! Just do the thank you's.  
  
Sess: Fine. (Ducks a swing from the wooden katana) Thank you to Isilmeselde, a new reviewer and always thank you to InuYoukai Princess. Another thank you goes out to inu.-sess.fan...oh and I HATE being called Fluffums!  
  
L-V: Ok. You can go outside with Jaken and Rin now.  
  
(Sess turns to leave and L-V smacks him on the ass with her wooden katana!)  
  
Sess: OW! ITAI! KUSO!  
  
L-V: Aw, did widdle Fluffums hurt his bottom?  
  
Sess: I hate you.  
  
L-V: Aw, I wuv you too Fluffums! R&R everybody!  
  
Last Time:  
"I don't know, but I'm starving. Let's go." She ran inside with Rin still in her arms.  
  
American Youkai  
  
Veronica ran hard and wasn't really watching where she was going. She didn't realize she had hit something until she found herself sprawled in Sesshoumaru's lap with Rin in hers. Immediately, her cheeks colored making her look the part of either an aged cherry or a boiled Inu.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly while Veronica gaped in shock. I never knew he smiled, she thought, let alone laughs. "For a Youkai you seem to have a bad sense of direction, ne? Didn't you smell me at all?"  
  
"Ano...Sesshoumaru, I wasn't paying good attention. I should have at least sensed you..." Veronica hung her head in defeat, yet was surprised when Sesshoumaru raised it with a clawed finger.  
  
"No need to be ashamed of yourself. It is an easily made mistake for one so young." Veronica's hopes felt dashed. He thought of her as young. Hopefully, for her, that doesn't mean too young for him.  
  
"So...what's for lunch?" She tried to lighten the mood and was happy when Rin finally spoke up.  
  
"Yes, what's for lunch Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin is hungry! Mommy is too!" The little girl wriggled out of Veronica's lap and into Sesshoumaru's. He chuckled again and shook his head before answering. Gosh. He looks so parental. It's as is if she truly IS his own pup.   
  
"We'll go find out what, ok?"  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! Come on, Mommy!" Rin grabbed both their hands and led them into the dining hall. Veronica could already tell how this was going to be...or so she thought. Still, she couldn't help being nervous about the seating arrangements. As the three of them entered the dining hall, Veronica cast a nervous glance at Sesshoumaru trying once again to read his eyes, yet finding nothing again.  
  
Once in the dining hall, Rin seated everyone with Sesshoumaru at the head of the table, Veronica on his left side, and Rin sat herself at his right. The first few minutes passed in silence as everyone ate a bit.  
  
"Mommy?" said Rin quietly, "Is Rin going to get brothers and sisters?" Veronica almost choked, but she tried her best to remain calm.  
  
"Why would you ask that, Rin?"  
  
"Well, if mommy got married to Sesshoumaru-sama, then Rin would have brothers and sisters. Rin gets very lonely with only Jaken-sama for company." Before Rin finished talking, Veronica had blushed again. Does she know how I feel about him?  
  
I guess we'll find out!  
  
L-V: Sorry for not updating in long while and for the short chapter. Been mucho busy lately. Oh...blame it on Fluffums!  
  
Sess: GRRRRRRR!!!  
  
(L-V gets ready to run as Sess' eyes turn red.)  
  
L-V: Uh-oh! Looks like widdle Fluffums lost his temper again.  
  
(Sess charges, but his stopped short at the sight of L-V with tears in her eyes.)  
  
Sess: (mumbling) Sorry...didn't mean to scare you.  
  
(Unknown to Sess, L-V winks)  
  
L-V: It's ok. Sess, I'm sorry for calling you Fluffums. (Whisper) yeah right.  
  
Sess: It's fine. R&R everybody!  
  
L-V: I'll get Fluffums later! Shh!! 


End file.
